Mammoth
Description The Mammoth is the first miner in the game with more than four Mining Lasers (The ship has 8 small mining lasers). The Mammoth both mines and moves faster than the Rorqual, but its minuscule ore hold of 3000 helps to balance its other powerful features. It has a mining range of 3000. Interior The Mammoth has a large interior for its class. You'll come into a bottom floor with a ladder and a window. Climb up to the top floor, and you'll see a banner and a desk with the pilot's seat. The desk has 2 screens on either side of the pilot's seat, one containing text about the ore prices. The other screen contains the cargo hold status. Advantages * 8 Small Mining Lasers, having a very high mining speed. * Cheap for its mining speed. * Mines faster than the Rorqual. * Warp drive that allows it to get to distant ore and escape quickly. * Decent top speed for a miner it's size. * High Health Disadvantages * Small ore hold compared to Rorqual. This smaller ore hold means you need to go to base more often to dump ores. * VIP Gamepass required. * Large size makes it easy to hit, but it is still not nearly as massive as the M Class. * Small Mining Lasers only have a range of 3000 studs, needing you to get fairly close. Strategy * Never mine during a war. * Use the warp if you ever get attacked and watch the chat or map for war declarations or incoming pirates. It is recommended to do a check like this at least a few times a minute. * Try to mine in a VIP Server so you can avoid pirating players. Be aware that Aliens can still spawn in these servers. * Don't mine at the Mega Base if you are at war and you aren't protected. It's not worth it even with the ability to warp. * Its better to mine at large cluster of ores since they are easily harvested and your small mining laser will not be out range. Version History * Received a few minor tweaks in .59a affecting mobility and health pool. * Received a nerf in .59d, replacing 4 Medium Mining Lasers with 8 Small Mining Lasers. * Received a price change in .59d doubling it's original price. * Received a buff that increased its mining range by 50%. * Received a nerf in .60d that removed 2 small mining lasers and removed warp drive. * Reversed the nerf from .60d that removed the 2 small mining lasers and removed the warp drive. * Received a massive buff in .61e4 that doubled health and added some damage resistance. Trivia * It is the second miner to ever have a warp drive. The first was the Harvester. * First VIP Gamepass utility ship. * A lot of people without VIP got it before it was enforced in the Halloween Event 2017. * Brings in 3750 credits without any Loyalty per run, but can earn up to 6750. * Along with the Wooly Mammoth, it was the largest miner (by model size) in the game until the M Class was added. * During the Christmas 2017 Event, this got a "reskin" as the Wooly Mammoth. Category:Miner Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:VIP Ship